J'ai demandé à la lune
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Brennan est songeuse, tout en regardant les étoiles... Traduction de la fic de Rothery "Talking To The Moon".


_Hello everybody! :) Me revoila pour quelques minutes... Je vous poste ici une petite OS B&B, un peu pour me faire pardonner d'avoir tué Booth dans ma précédente (Trois vies brisées) ^^_

_Cette fic n'est pas de moi, je ne suis que la traductrice, et si vous préférez la lire en Anglais c'est sur le profil de Rothery. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

><p><em>Do you ever hear me calling? <em>_(Ne m'avez-vous jamais entendu appeler?)  
>Cause every night (Parce que chaque nuit)<br>I'm talking to the moon (Je parle à la lune)  
>Still trying to get to you, (J'essaye encore de savoir si toi) <em>

_In hopes you're on (j'ai l'espoir que tu es) _  
><em>the other side (De l'autre côté)<em>  
><em>Talking to me too, (que tu me parles aussi)<em>  
><em>Or am I a fool (Ou je suis un imbécile)<em>  
><em>who sits alone (qui est assis, seul)<em>  
><em>Talking to the moon – Bruno Mars (à parler à la Lune)<em>

Le ciel était séduisant et calme, constata Brennan alors qu'elle était assise perchée contre le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre, ses yeux traçants des origamis avec les étoiles, avant que son regard ne tombe doucement sur la lune, espérant que c'était la dernière conversation qu'ils partageraient.

Leur conversation n'avait pas durée aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait, mais comme elle sentait l'effleurement silencieux du vent contre son épaule nue, elle n'osait pas se plaindre.

Une main paresseuse dessina des modèles tout aussi aléatoires sur sa peau, caressant en douceur ses longs cheveux noirs, les éloignant de sa peau lisse, et des lèvres prirent le relais des longs doigts agiles. Un baiser après l'autre, suivant la courbe de son cou et le côté de sa mâchoire, pour finir par poser sur ses lèvres avec un tendre petit baiser. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son admirateur.

Le doux clair de lune moulait une lueur jaune à son corps, sa chemise légèrement ouverte sur sa poitrine, sa cravate enroulée prudemment autour de son cou.

Elle tendit la main et saisit le tissu mince, le tordant dans sa main avant de le tirer, l'attirant dans un autre baiser, moins doux, mais pas moins rempli d'amour que l'autre. Un baiser qui la laissa sans souffle, voulant toujours plus, même si elle savait qu'elle avait déjà bien profité de ses baisers.

Elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir assez de lui, de son goût, de sa respiration, de son amour.

__ Booth…_

Son nom était un murmure sur ses lèvres, pendant qu'il s'installait entre ses jambes, laissant ses lèvres danser le long de sa clavicule. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et lui sourit timidement, tandis qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour l'emporter sur le lit au centre de la pièce, sur la couverture fraîchement changée qui était maintenant froissée, preuve de leurs précédents moments d'amour.

Elle retint son souffle quand il captura son regard, les verrouillant, tandis que sa cravate tombait sur son menton maintenant qu'il la dominait. Elle se redressa sur un coude et démêla le morceau de tissu de son cou avant de le jeter sur le sol tandis que leurs lèvres se cherchaient à nouveau, son dos s'immobilisant sur le matelas souple.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su comment il était possible pour deux personnes de tomber amoureuses, mais elle n'avait jamais ressenti d'amour ou même compris l'amour avant de comprendre pleinement le sens du mot. Maintenant qu'ils faisaient l'amour pour la troisième, quatrième ou cinquième fois peut-être de la nuit elle comprit, se sentait complète, un peu comme un casse tête qui était devenu clair à résoudre. Et elle aimait ça.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils ne glissent dans l'extase, les émotions les parcourant augmentant de plus en plus, leur faisant perdre le contrôle, incapables de tenir.

Leurs corps luisant au clair de lune dérivant par la fenêtre, dans les étoiles, se réjouissant de leur partenariat retrouvé. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa gorge, sa respiration s'alourdissant maintenant que le sommeil s'installait lentement, même s'ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne dormiraient pas ce soir.

Par conséquent, ils ne firent pas attention à l'horloge sur la table de chevet qui indiquait un début de matinée. Aucun d'eux n'ayant la décence d'y prêter attention, le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour eux.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls, et par conséquent, plus fous à parler à la lune.

* * *

><p><em>Voila alors c'est ma première traduction et je ne suis pas bilingue, par conséquent j'ai fait deux traductions: Une mot à mot, et une définitive ou je changeais certains mots et expressions. (comme les versions de Latin ^^) Donc voila, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! ;) etou me proposer meilleure traduction avec des phrases qui vous ont parues mal tournées...  
>Bisous bisous<em>

_XOXO_


End file.
